Dying
by Mirandel Xevian
Summary: This is pretty long and sad story about Hay and Eric. I wrote it for my two friends, who died on an accident.
1. Farewells

-1**_Dying_**

_**This is a really sad story about Hay & Eric. I wrote this for a memory of my two friends who both died on an accident. So I wish you to understand the feelings of this story. At the beginning it's very fluffy but at the end it's really sad. There will be many chapters. **_

---

1. Farewells

Author: Lazarina(Mirandel)

Pairing: Hay/Eric

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, tragedy, angst and little fluffy

PROLOGI

---

It was a beautiful evening. Sun was setting and the wind was blowing over two youngsters. Two youngsters, girl and boy, both with dark hair and dark eyes. The girl was really beautiful with his black long hair and with her own funny and pretty style. The boy was handsome with his friendly face and eyes. They were holding their hands like they could never let off.

Hay Lin looked at Eric. First smiling but the look changed quickly after she saw the sorrow on Eric's face. His face was always smiling but now it was sadder than ever. Hay Lin had to ask about it.

"Eric? Are you alright? Are you sad about something?" Hay Lin asked. Eric sighed and suddenly he smiled friendly to her.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sad about", Eric said but after his words the look changed again. He was lying. Hay Lin felt it and she had to know what he was thinking. "Let's go on the cliffs. What do you say about it?" Eric proposed and Hay was agree. She forgot her things and they went to the cliffs holding their hands but they hadn't told about their feelings yet. Not in words, but without words they already knew about each others feelings.

"So beautiful…", Hay Lin sighed and looked at the sun set with Eric. Eric smiled and sat down with her.

"You're right", he said quietly. Hay sighed again and now she was sure that he really was sad about something. She just didn't want to spoil anything. The evening was perfect. It looked so beautiful that she didn't want to think any bad things.

"Oh, look! That star you gave me, you remember? Our… I mean my star! It's so gorgeous", she said looking and pointing the star above them. It was the brightest star she never had seen. But Eric didn't answer. Hay looked at him. There was a sorrow on his face. Hay just didn't know what it was. "Eric… are -", Hay Lin started but suddenly Eric interrupted her and asked:

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" Hay looked at her really worrying.

"Yes, I did. Hey, don't lie. What's wrong? You look so sad", she said and tried to make him tell something. He looked back and was thinking what to do next.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. Don't even try to say you do not",

"Okay, Hay Lin. I… It's just… that I…", and then Eric did something he never had done. He kissed her! On her lips. It happened so sudden that Hay took fright at it a little but she wasn't against it. She enjoyed it. It was really sweet and peaceful kiss. She wouldn't have want to stop the kiss but Eric stopped and said:

"I love you, Hay Lin." That was a good reason for Hay Lin to start crying. She cried silent happy tears.

"You do? Really, Eric?"

"I do", he smiled a little and kissed her again but quickly and quietly. "Since the day I met you I've been in love with you. I just was too shy to tell about my feelings and now… I told it for sure", he said smiling but his heart was crying. Hay Lin couldn't guess what was coming towards her.

"Eric… Eric!" in the end she nearly screamed and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Eric. I love you so much!" she said loudly during Eric was getting away from her. Hay looked at him strangely. Something was still wrong.

"But… there's something I have to tell you. Something that I or you can't help at all", he really was sad and it was really hard to tell it.

"What is it, Eric?"

"I _must _leave on Saturday", Eric said. His voice was just like it was pushed by a heavy and big rock. Hay wished she heard wrong but she didn't. Eric would leave…

"What? You leave? Where? Why?" Hay was shocked. She couldn't believe it was true. Just a moment she was so happy but few seconds later her dreams were killed by the sorrow. She couldn't help crying. She just couldn't.

"I'm sorry I made you sad but my parents are leaving and they want me to come with them. And I don't know shall I never return", Eric said sadly. Hay shook her head.

"No! Don't say you never come back. Don't say that because I know you will… I know!" She screamed and cried. Eric sighed and smiled little.

"Hey, I said I don't know. Maybe I will but I don't promise anything", he said sadly.

"But I'm just afraid. Afraid of you will forget about me. There are many other girls who are prettier and cooler than me. Because I'm not your only one… I know it", she reminded with crying eyes. Eric touched her shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, try to be a little more optimistic. Don't think it on that way. You're the only one I've never loved so much. And I promise I'm not going to look after the other girls. But… try to understand. It has been long time when we last were together. I'd like to be with them but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like you. I love you but I love my parents, too. It took many days to decide this", he was really sorry and tried to make her understand. Hay nodded but she was still crying. She was so happy when Eric told her about his feelings but now the happiness was destroyed by the truth that she already knew. Yes, she knew he will move on some day but she never was thinking about it so seriously. The worst was really happening and right now.

"Oh, Eric… I understand. But I can't help the tears. I'm sorry…", Hay Lin cried and tried to wipe her tears off but it was impossible. Always just came more and more.

"It's okay if you promise to smile nearly every day after my leaving", Eric said and winked. Finally she smiled and Eric embraced her.

"I promise", she said and huddled up his chest. The weather was cold but Eric's chest felt so warm and safe. Hay wanted to be there forever. Sleep there forever without waking.

---

The last days weren't gorgeous. If we think about Hay Lin and Eric. They were so sad and couldn't do anything at the school. Eric was leaving and they didn't want it to happen.

"Eh… Hay Lin? Are you alright?" Taranee asked on mathematics lesson. Hay sighed and shook her head. Irma looked at her like she was only joking.

"Didn't you say it's lovely to live normal life, did you?" Irma reminded.

"Yes, I did but…", Hay Lin didn't have a chance to go on because of Irma.

"Yes! And now when our lovely Oracle- boss just gave a little vocation you seem like commended. Let's go for an ice cream after school so you will feel better", Irma proposed but Hay was still sad.

"No thanks. I don't feel like that right now."

"Just like I supposed. Let's go for a walk on the beach. Maybe the breath of wind will make you feel better", Irma continued.

"No thanks. I don't feel like that right now."

"Or shall I show you what will happen if you don't smile!" Irma got angry because of her friend and more angry she got after Horseberg coming next to them.

"Well, Irma. Tell us…", he never said it to the end because of Irma interrupted.

"I don't know! And I don't care! Hay looks pale and she feels bad! We have to go to nurse!" Irma shouted angry at him. Horseberg laughed.

"Don't try to -",

"Are you blind! She's ill! Please, let us go!" Irma asked.

"Lin goes, not you",

"Do you really think she will get there without falling down! We have to go with her!" Irma couldn't stop yelling.

"Okay, okay! You three, Lin, Lair and Cook can go. But if I will find out you lied… you might know what means detention", Horseberg said loudly after three girls who were walking fast from the class to the corridor. And then when no one couldn't hear them, Irma went on:

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just feel weak. Let's go to the changing room so I'll tell you", Hay Lin said and so they went to the empty changing room. In fact it took many minutes to begin the story.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Irma asked.

"Let her relax first. I'm sure something horrible have happened. Am I right, Hay Lin?" Taranee said feeling Hay's feelings. "Hay Lin… what happened?" Taranee knew it was about relationships.

"Well, I and Eric… we told about our feelings and… we kissed", Hay Lin said and smiled little. Irma got really happy.

"Excellent! That's lovely!"

"Wow! That's amazing, Hay Lin! You should be the head in clouds but you seem like that you just got know you are the daughter of Devil", Irma's energy didn't make Hay any better.

"But… it's impossible! We can be together only this and few next days because he leaves back to his home with his parents, and to the other side of the Earth! And we never will be able to see each other again!" Hay Lin was really hysteric. Maybe too hysteric but maybe every girl would have cried if her heart had been broken in five minutes.

"Did he say he'll never come back?" Taranee asked.

"He said he doesn't know. But if he's going to live in the other side of the world it would be impossible to travel here and back. I just… I just love him so much!" Hay Lin tried to wipe her tears in vain.

"Hey! Everything will be alright. Don't you remember weeks you were without him in Redstone?" Irma reminded.

"No, it's not the same thing. It was two weeks. This is forever. Then we were only friends but know… feelings have changed. We are not friends anymore, we're more than friends. Something so much deeper. But why? Why I never fall in love with a boy who's able to be with me!"

Taranee and Irma looked at each other. It was sad and they couldn't do anything to make Hay feel any better.

"It's only a bad luck, Hay Hey. The world is full of the other nice boys. Eric isn't the only one", Irma tried to comfort her, but it didn't help anything.

"No, Irma. You don't understand. This is not like I'm fond of… this is real love! There are two different ways to be in love. The first is just like everything you see on him is good-looking. And the second is that… you really love everything you see and feel on him. That you really know him and the feelings are deeper. I mean I know his feelings and he knows my feelings… and we love to live with that truth. Do you understand?" Hay Lin tried to explain. Taranee nodded but Irma was still thinking what her friend was saying. "I don't want him to leave! I want he stays! I don't want he forgets me!" now she couldn't help the tears at all.

"I don't think so. He's not going to forget you if he really loves you. But if he will, remember that you always have us", Irma said smiling. Hay Lin smiled back and hugged her and Taranee.

"Thank you! You're the best friends in the world!"

---

It was a last day when they were together before Eric's leaving. Friday. Hay had always loved Fridays but now it was so sorrowful that she wanted to cry. But she didn't because Eric made her happy every minute. They were on a date at Chinese restaurant that wasn't Silver Dragon. They were sharing happy memories from the beginning.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Hay asked and laughed.

"Do I? Of course I do! How I could forget about that! But really… it could have been very unlucky. Really!" Eric answered.

"Yeah, you're right. But now we're here alive and it's the point", Hay said smiling.

"You're right! The best thing _in my life _was you. I'm really glad we met", he said and touched her check. She blushed.

"Really!"

"Yes, my life has been very boring until the day we met", Eric said and winked. Hay sighed and by the one question she changed the atmosphere:

"Why… why don't you stay then?"

Eric sighed and it was really hard to find real words.

"E… Hay Lin, please, try to understand. I've missed my parents really hard and…",

"Yeah… okay… I understand. Sorry. But I will miss you too. I miss already", she said and wiped her tears away. They both sighed and tried to change the atmosphere but it nothing happened.

"I miss you, too, Hay Lin. Already. I promise to write you every day if you just promise to smile, okay?" Eric asked and stroked her hands. She smiled and said:

"Okay."

It was really late when they went outside of the restaurant. The darkness surrounded them when they walked along the street. Holding their hands tightly. They walked really slowly because of saving the time. But it didn't help anything. Eric should leave very early morning and he hadn't packed well. And when they arrived next to Hay's home they stopped and looked at the door just like it could kill them.

"It was a gorgeous evening and amazing lifetime with you. Thank you, Hay Lin!" Eric said and smiled.

"You're welcome. It really was mystical evening and lifetime with you. Thank you, Eric!" Hay Lin didn't cry. It was odd because she wanted to cry but she couldn't. Tears didn't come.

"Close your eyes, Hay Lin", Eric asked and she did like that. She closed her eyes and she felt how he slipped a ring on her finger. She opened her eyes and she saw it. The beautiful silver ring on her right ring finger. It was written by Chinese kanji: "Wo Ai Ni" that means "I love you". Hay Lin was moved to tears. She shook.

"Thank you… Thank you a lot, Eric! It's beautiful!" she screamed and jumped to Eric's embrace and kissed him on the lips. "I love you. Never forget me, do you?"

"Forget you? Never!" and he embraced her so tightly that he could never let her go. She was the most valuable treasure. "And here is the photo from the day on the beach, you remember? Peter took it and gave it to me. I have a copy-version. This is real", Eric said and gave her a photo that was taken of them. Memories returned to Hay's mind.

"Thank you, Eric. I love this photo! I have to thank Peter about this", she said smiling but suddenly Eric already went on.

"Just now… you turn around, walk there and close the door. Do not turn around. And remember the things we had and have still", he said when Hay Lin was walking towards the door. She was sharing her memories with her mind. So long time they had live in the same city and just few days ago they confused. It was too strange to be true.

The tears stopped for a while. She was so close now. And not caring about Eric's words she turned around. She smiled and waved her hand for goodbye. It took few seconds before going inside and closing the door. It was really dark in the restaurant and ten seconds later after closing the door… she broke down. Now she couldn't help the tears. She cried and cried and couldn't put the stop to tears.

Hay Lin couldn't sleep in the night. It was too difficult to forget about Eric's leaving. She just looked at the photo of them and suddenly she decided something very fateful. "I have to see him one last time." And so she did.

She called a taxi in the middle of the night and her parents didn't know anything. She knew it was wrong but same time it felt right.

When she arrived the airport, she ran inside of the building. She noticed that Eric's flight would leave in 30 minutes.

"Please… be there. Don't be in the airplane yet. Eric…", she gasped and looked for Eric. And in 5 minutes she found the young handsome boy with dark hair and sitting on the bench. "Eric… ERIC!" she screamed and the boy turned around. His look was surprised.

"Hay Lin!" he said loudly when Hay jumped to him. "Why, Hay Lin! Why did you come!" he asked holding her.

"Please, don't go! I can't sleep! I'm sorry I'm like this but… I don't want you to go!" she couldn't help her feelings and words. They just came.

"Hay Lin… I can't -",

"I know! I know you can't but I just wanted to come and say farewell", she cried. Eric sighed again and smiled wiping her tears.

"You shouldn't have turn around yesterday", he said quietly.

"Eric, we have to - Oh, Hay Lin! You came to say goodbye to us. It was really nice to meet you, Hay Lin. We are really glad about you were the girl who he liked the most. I'm sure you will meet on some day again. See you, Hay Lin! You are really nice girl!" it was Eric's mother, Louise Lyndon, who came and hugged Hay Lin. Hay Lin smiled. "Well, Eric, we have to go on to the other gate. Let's go!" Louise said and she went with her husband. "C'mon, Eric!"

"Just a moment! Hay Lin", and he kissed her. Goodbye.

It was really hard to be peaceful in the taxi. The car was skidding on the street. The driver was a drunk.

"Stop the car right now! You are a drunk!" Hay Lin screamed. She was afraid. How loudly she screamed as faster the drunk drove. It was horrible!

"Does the girl want more? Whatever she wants!"

"NO! Stop! Stop the car immediately! STOP!" she screamed. Then things happened so quickly that Hay Lin could only scream. She looked into the street and she saw the bus coming towards her. She just froze to the spot. What she could have done in 3 seconds? Nothing else than scream and try to survive. "NOOOOOOOO!" The bus and the taxi collided in each other. Hay Lin opened the door and she fell to the ditch. She heard screaming and suddenly she felt the car on her. The pain was everywhere and she was bleeding. Silence. Only a deathly silence. And only one could speak.

"Girls… Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia. Eric! Oh my god… we need help." And then she didn't feel anything. She didn't see, smell or feel anything. Everything blurred away.

---

Okay, it was a little tragically chapter. I'm going to make 3-4 chapters. I already have written the story in Finnish. This an English version.


	2. I'm sorry I can't smile

-1**_Dying_**

_2. I'm sorry I can't smile_

_---_

The Saturday morning. The morning of freedom and relief. There's no work and nothing to be worry about. However, it doesn't ensure that everything is alright. Some people are happy about that relief but some people must fight hard because of their life. And always you can't win.

It's the voice of sorrow and fear in Heatherfield; the voice of ambulance. Something horrible have happened and some people lives have been taken. And some people are still fighting for life and death.

Hay Lin was sailing in her dreams. She hoped she was going to wake up but the despair weakened her powers all the time. She tried to believe in herself but the sorrow and pain counterbalanced it. But she believed in her friends, her family and her love, Eric.

"MORE BLOOD! She runs dry!" the one of the surgeons yelled and the blood was in Hay Lin as fast as possible. It just looked like she was bleeding everywhere. Respirators were beeping and they were telling about Hay Lin's life. Will she die or will she live?

"The brains are okay!" the one doctors shouted. "But there is no blood enough! 2 liter of blood is gone! It's impossible to have so much blood type O!" she continued. "Anyway, the heart is stopping beating!" that was a information that didn't make doctors glad. Doctors and surgeons tried their best to have Hay's life back.

"Relax! We will have it! She won't die! Oh no!" but now the leader of operation noticed that there weren't choices anymore. Hay's brains were okay but her bones and heart had experienced hardships.

"Uuh!" suddenly one of the doctors felt some weakness. But she was alright very soon but something had changed. "May I try?"

"TRY! It's about death and life! You must guard the respirators!" leader yelled. "Anyway, we can help her." she said. The doctor look at Hay Lin. "Shan. I know how you feel but if we can't do anything so can't you, too."

The doctor couldn't stop staring at Hay Lin and she said in her mind:

"_I'm sure someone can help her. And if you can't I can." _

"Lynda. Her parents and friends came."

---

Hay Lin felt how she was hanging in the air. She was naked and the place was empty. Though she felt herself so comfortable she knew the place already. It was so peaceful and silent. Hay Lin knew only the one place what could be like this. And somehow see saw the white and high castle on the clouds. Kandrakar.

"Hay Lin", she heard the soft voice of man. He was Oracle. Hay Lin opened her eyes and she saw the white clothes on her. The white rope.

"Oracle! What is this! What happened!" frightened Hay Lin asked Oracle who smiled.

"There was a serious accident that would have killed you if you weren't part of Kandrakar and of course the guardian. But I can't decide about your fate. Only you can decide it", Oracle said. Hay Lin didn't understand what he was saying.

"What! I don't understand! Am I dead? Of course I want to live!" she said loudly to him. He winked.

"Just follow me. I'll show you a one thing", he said and walked to the room where they were when they went to the Arkhanta. "Look in the mirror. You will see", and then Hay saw the operating room where she was laying on the operating table. She was surrounded by surgeons and doctors. "Look, one of them is your grandmother, Yan Lin. She's fighting for your life and waits the order from me. If you want to live now, you won't have a life in here, Kandrakar. And that's the others fate. But if you'll die, you will come here now. So decide, live and die forever, or die and live here", Oracle's conditions didn't make Hay feel any better. But she already had decided. "I hope you to think -",

"I already know. I want to live. My friends and family want me to live and I have promised something that I have to keep. And I'm not able to keep it if I die now", Hay Lin said and she was ready.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes! I'm more sure than ever", she said and Oracle looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright then. We will miss you, too", Oracle said and then Hay Lin started to disappear. She was floating trough the light and the air. Towards the life. Her own life.

---

"Oh! She wakes! Oh, go outside of the room so we'll surprise her!" Hay Lin heard a familiar voice. Someone stepped to the outside of the room. Hay knew that someone was sitting on her bed. She became happy when she heard her friends speaking. In the end she opened her eyes and the first person she saw was her Mum.

"Hay Lin! Oh, Darling!" she screamed and embraced her too tightly. It hurt Hay Lin's broken hand.

"Ah! Carefully! It hurts!" she screamed in pain. Mum took off her frightened.

"Sorry! But we were so worry about you", Mum said crying.

"I'm okay. What happened to the others?"

"You remember what happened? Well, six were killed plus the taxi- driver and twenty-two are slightly hurt. You had a very good luck you survived because they thought your legs should have been amputated. The others had worse luck…", Mom said. Hearing her words Hay Lin nearly split. This all was only her fault, Hay thought. If she hadn't left noting would have been happened.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill anyone! I just wanted to say goodbye to Eric! I didn't want this to happen!" she said choking back tears and hit her hands on her face.

"What do you mean? Kill?" Will asked her and was looking at her strangely as the others did.

"Of course you know what I mean. If I hadn't let nothing would have happened. No one wouldn't have been killed or hurt", Hay said sadly.

"Stop it, Hay Lin! The drunk is the guilty of the accident, not you! Someone should have realized he's a little tipsy", Irma tried to make her happy but Hay was still against their words.

"Don't you understand? I'm sure there were many happy families and couples going to have a little vocation on abroad but… but I spoiled it! I spoiled the happiness of them… I'm awful!" now Hay Lin couldn't understand why she didn't choose death instead of life. Her thoughts weren't happy at all. Eric left and now she blamed herself about killing 6 people. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Orube, Mum and Dad were around here thinking what to say. Something what could cheer her up.

"No, you're not. That drunkard was awful, not you! You are lovely!" Irma yelled and hugged Hay Lin. It hurt but Hay Lin didn't care. Now the tears came without any warning.

"Irma… Sorry", she hugged back with her other hand. The other girls hugged her, too. "Irma, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Rebecca. I _love _you all! I don't know how you stand me when I'm like this. It's just so sad. Too sad…", she cried and hugged them all together. The girls whispered something what Hay didn't hear.

"Hay Lin, we have a little surprise to you", they said and took off her. They looked towards the door that opened. The boy stepped in the room. Hay Lin was speechless when see saw who it was! The boy was…

"Eric?" she couldn't say anything else. What was he doing in Heatherfield anymore! Didn't he leave! Or was this a dream?

"Hay Lin. I missed you", he said and Hay Lin tried to do anything to wake herself from that dream. But it wasn't a dream. He really was there! Right there next to her. He walked to her and sat down on the bed.

"Eric!" and not caring about the pain she hugged him as tight as she could. Eric embraced her carefully. "Aaaaah!" the pain was unbearable in her hand.

"Hay Lin? Sorry!"

"It's okay. But…",

"Ahem! Let's go to have a cup of coffee and tea and let them alone", Irma said and even Hay's parents were okay with that. And after their leaving they start talking.

"So… what are you doing here? Why didn't you leave though you should?" Hay asked Eric. He smiled but she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Well, the flight was canceled and the next flight would have left after five hours. So we went to coffee shop. There was a TV and there was told about the accident. And I saw you under taxi. I was so afraid because of you! I was afraid of you were killed and when Mum noticed the news she said ---",

"_You can go, Eric. She's really important for you, we know. And if she's alive she needs you", Mrs. Lyndon had said to Eric. _

"_What? But…",_

"_Don't say anything. She needs you more than we do. We'll send your things when we're back home", she had said smiling and understanding. Eric couldn't ever have been so thankful as then. _

"She really… did she really say that?" Hay Lin blushed for hearing that. Eric tried to smile but again he didn't tell everything.

"Yes, she did. You don't know what a relief it is to see you alive. I really was… scared. I was so worried! I couldn't leave because of you", now his look was worrier than ever. He really had been scared and worried and it made Hay Lin love him more and more. Of course she was sorry about worrying him so much.

"Sorry I made you worry. I'm really happy about your coming. I'm happier than ever", she said and hugged him as tightly as possible and kissed him. She didn't care about the pain. Only one she cared about was Eric.

"I love you, Hay Lin. Very much!" Eric said after the kiss and embraced her. Hay Lin felt the awful pain everywhere. But if the boy really came back because of her and scaring his love dies, it wouldn't be fair if he couldn't even touch her! But the pain hurt so much she couldn't help getting off him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it just hurts", the pain wasn't only in hand. There was a deep wound in her heart and it needed help immediately. She tried to fight against the crying but it was really hard to do that. Her heart was broken and Eric couldn't help seeing the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm crying all the time. I'm sorry I can't smile. Somehow it feels like… everything is bad!" she cried quietly.

"It's okay. I promise that everything will change for good", Eric said smiling and comforting her by stroking her back. Hay Lin smiled and trusted him.

The door opened. The doctor came in. She smiled and come to them with injection.

"Hello, you're awaken. That's great. I just came to take a little blood test, okay?" she said and vaccinated Hay's hand. Then she smiled on more before she left.

---

The next night wasn't lovely. Hay Lin couldn't sleep at all because she had headache and she was all sweaty. She has a fever.

When she finally closed her eyes she heard her own screaming in the middle of the darkness. She heard some words but didn't understand them first. But when she heard them well… she had to run to the toilet. She nearly barfed because of the horrible voices she heard in her dreams. She returned to her bed and then she heard them:

"NO! ERIC! Why… why did you let go! WHY! PLEASE! Believe, hope and love! I love you! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!" and the same words came again and again and Hay Lin couldn't help it. She opened her eyes and she was breathing deeply just like she would had ran the marathon. She ran back to the toilet and barfed. She cried for the pain and fear. She was missing Eric more than ever. Hay Lin would like to make sure that dream wasn't real. She just didn't understand why she was screaming those words. Did it mean that Eric would leave her? Or Hay Lin was going to be killed? Or Eric would die? Hay Lin didn't want to think that anymore and tried to walk to the bed without hearing those awful voices. And walking wasn't so easy. Her steps were weak and walking was really difficult. She felt so dizzy and the light in her eyes was going out. She couldn't control her legs and suddenly she lose her balance. She fell and hit her head into the table. Hay Lin would have screamed but only voices she heard were those desperate words in the darkness.

---

"Hey! Are you Eric Lyndon, aren't you? Hay Lin's boyfriend?" Hay Lin's doctor asked from Eric. He had came to hospital just a minute ago and was going towards the room of Hay Lin. He stopped walking and smiled friendly to doctor.

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking?" he went to her and looked at her questioningly. She sighed and looked at him very sadly.

"There was a little accident in her room last night. She fell into the table", she said sadly.

"What!"

"And that's not the worst thing. Something worse have happened",

"What have happened? Where is she now?"

"In her own room. She sleeps restlessly. Come", the doctor said and so they went on to the Hay's room. Like the doctor said, Hay Lin was sleeping but very restlessly and she was making some voices that made sure she wasn't alright.

"Hay Lin! What's wrong with her!" Eric ran to her and tried to wake her up. He shook her and it took few seconds to wake her up. "Hay Lin! Wake up, Hay Lin! Wake up!" and she woke up. She breathed very deeply again and her eyes were really large.

"Eric…", Hay Lin murmured and looked at her boyfriend. She was so glad about his coming! "Eric!" she was going to kiss him but the doctor stopped her.

"NO! Don't kiss!" she yelled and Hay and Eric looked her strangely.

"What are you talking about? Why not!" Hay wondered but she got really shocking answer. The doctor looked at both of them really sadly.

"There is a good reason for that. Very good reason. We inspected your blood… and we found out something very horrible. We couldn't believe it was even possible but… now I have to ask a one question. Have you had sex with anyone?" she asked. Hay Lin couldn't understand why the doctor asked questions like that from her!

"Of course I have not! Why are you asking? I don't understand!" she asked the doctor who sighed and looked at them sadly.

"No one really understood how it had moved on so quickly. You… have a HIV infection."

----

Well, the end was little shocking but… let's see what happens next. Next chapter is the longest and saddest chapter. So if you don't like sad writings… don't read.


	3. Sleeping in the moonlight

_**3. Sleeping deeply in the moonlight**_

----

"No one really understood how it had moved on so quickly. You… have a HIV infection", the doctor's words pierced Eric's and Hay Lin's hearts just like a spear. There was a harrowing silence. Hay Lin couldn't say anything. But she was so frightened that she nearly forgot how to breathe.

"No. No! That's not true! It's impossible!" Eric raised his voice. It vibrated. Just like the words would have gotten stuck in his throat. What could he say? The doctor looked at them really sadly.

"I'm really sorry but we're sure you were infected by the blood transfusion. And why can't you kiss… it's just because there is a wound on your lips after your falling into the table. HIV can be passed through the wound. That's why you can't kiss. I'm really sorry", she said with sad eyes. "But there's still the worst thing. HIV has never moved on so quickly and it's becoming aids."

"What! But… that's impossible! Because…", Eric started but the doctor went on.

"Yes, it normally takes few years but we really don't know why it was moving so quickly. I'm sorry to say that but… she won't live more than few weeks", the doctor was moving towards the door. Eric knew she wanted to let him and Hay Lin alone. Eric just stared at the doctor and couldn't say anything with normal voice. He took a glance at Hay Lin and saw the fear and sorrow in her eyes. He embraced her softly and after that he looked at the doctor.

"No. Are you really sure it's HIV?" Eric knew the doctor couldn't lie but he just didn't want to believe it was true.

"You know, I'm not lying things like that. I'll leave you alone now and contact your parents and friends", she said and left closing the door behind her.

Silence. The harrowing silence. Hay Lin was about to cry. But she had cried to much. She couldn't cry anymore. Eric looked at her like expecting words.

"I… I don't know what I should say. Why? Why this all happens? Why!" she cried with her hands on her face. Eric embraced her and tried to comfort her knowing it was impossible. She just wanted to cry and try not to think about the end that was coming towards her faster and faster. "How can I tell girls about this? Much less… Mum and Dad!" Hay Lin cried and couldn't stop it. She couldn't understand how she had been able to have an infection. Yan Lin, her grandmother had given the blood so how was it possible to have any disease? Besides, she was part of Kandrakar's members. And the Oracle. Did he know about this? Were these things a part of the agreement? Hay Lin had never wanted so hard to Kandrakar but she couldn't leave in front of Eric. Or what if she told everything about her magical powers? About Kandrakar and the tasks that were given to girls? No, she couldn't. Because she was so tired and afraid that Eric would leave her. Of course she trusted him but after the dream she had seen, she couldn't tell anything. And she loved him. More than anyone else! She promised herself to die loving only one so deeply, and that was Eric.

"Shhh… there's no cause for alarm", he wanted to say that "everything will be alright" but he couldn't and Hay Lin couldn't. Nothing would change better anymore. And when Hay Lin was dying, Eric was dying with her.

"Maybe there is… a way to become happy… again", she said and cried more quietly. But she didn't let go off him. She tried to kill the pain and tried to stop crying but she couldn't help them. She tried to heal the wound in her heart but her heart's wound couldn't be healed. It was very painful. So terribly painful! Why didn't the tears end? Why was there always coming more and more whatever she tried to stop them or not? It felt like she couldn't smile ever again. Smile. The thing that was her life and soul.

Later on the girls and Hay Lin's parents came to the hospital. Everybody were shocked at the news. Hay Lin's Mum nearly fainted but luckily Irma had got a chair under her.

"No… not my daughter! How is it possible?" Mum and Dad were shocking. Mum just cried and held her daughter's hands.

"I… don't know. And the doctors don't know, too. I mean how it moved on so quickly", Hay Lin's voice shook and she didn't know what to say to them.

"Is there any way to save you?" Dad finally opened his mouth. No one answered because the doctors had already answered to him. Just Hay Lin's tearing eyes told enough. "What about the Christmas?" Silence. No one said a word because didn't know. Hay Lin's heart was crying. The Christmas. The best celebration of the year was coming in two weeks and Hay Lin didn't know could she live until the Christmas. But she wouldn't give up! She would do her everything to live until the Christmas! She was sure she could fight until that day. She tried to smile but it wasn't easy.

"I promise to live until the Christmas. At least", Hay Lin swore and believedd her words. But they all looked at her very sadly. Just like they wouldn't have believed her at all. Hay Lin understood they were worried but she didn't want to say any word about she was dying.

"_Hay Lin. Have you talked with Oracle yet?" _it was Will who was talking to her on a telepathic way.

"_Yes, but not about this", _Hay Lin answered.

"_What about then? We should talk to him! Maybe he knows what to do",_ Will and the other girls didn't know what really happened last night.

"_I'm sure he doesn't. I have something to tell you, girls. But it's easier to talk on a right way", _Hay Lin said and she went on talking to her parents:

"How is the clock?"

"Half four",

"Don't you have any work?"

"Oh, Dear! You are more important than any work",

"Okay. But I'd like to ask if we could have a talk alone with girls", Hay Lin said and pointed Eric, too.

"Of course we'll let you be alone for a moment. We go have a cup of tea", Dad said and went off the room with his wife and Eric with them. When they left and the door was closed, Hay Lin told the whole story from the beginning to the end.

"What! You mean you chose the normal life instead of you had got into Kandrakar! But how you could have HIV and so quickly! It can't be included to the agreement!" Irma yelled but Taranee was hushing her up.

"SHH! No one may hear us", Taranee hushed.

"I don't know what really happened. Besides the blood should be grandmother's. I mean, Oracle said she was giving her blood because our blood type is the same", Hay Lin went on.

"Maybe your grandmother had HIV", Irma said. Cornelia poked her and looked at her angrily.

"Of course she hadn't. But she's a ghost in a sense…", Hay Lin thought and she realized something.

"So if she is a ghost, she couldn't even have given blood to you", Cornelia said. Hay Lin nodded.

"No, she's not a ghost. She died in Heatherfield but she got her body back in Kandrakar", Will said and everyone looked at her. She was right but did Yan Lin really gave her blood to Hay Lin? Could Oracle lie?

"Maybe it is included to the agreement. There's no way to save me. The agreement is the agreement", that comment didn't make anyone feel better.

"STOP IT! You're saying it like you really want to die!" Irma yelled but it broke Hay Lin immediately. She embraced herself and cried. The pain in her hand had ended off.

"Congratulations! Do you think she feels fine right now?" Cornelia said angrily to Irma. Irma knew what she yelled but it didn't help anyone.

"Do you know what it feels like to survive from the accident that killed many others? First it felt great! But then I felt so sad about I was nearly the only one who survived. And then I was told I could see you all again and live like the others? Wonderful! Because I returned to be with my family, boyfriend and friends. And it's called love! What about then when I and Eric were told about my HIV- infection? What about then when I was told I'm not able to kiss Eric ever! _I wanted to die already then _but there were too many reasons to live these few weeks. I still wanted to fight! I thought that believe, hope and love will keep me alive but now I understand that the fate must take as such as it comes! I don't want to die but it's the made agreement that is irrevocable! The fate must not be changed. It only must be allowed!" Hay Lin's lips shook and her dark eyes were wet by the tears. The girls were silence and couldn't say anything. Hay Lin had experienced something horrible and wonderful at the same time and now her life was going towards the end that's day was unknown. In the end, everyone cried.

"Oh, Hay Lin!" the girls cried and hugged her together. They hugged long and tightly. Hay Lin loved her friends and she knew she was never going to say goodbye to them. She would move away, but she would never forget. But will be there W.I.T.C.H. anymore if Hay Lin passed away?

---

Hay Lin got home after the week. The Christmas was coming and before the Eve girls were having fun at Orube's house. They watched TV, listened to music and told their stories from their years together. And there was always someone who didn't remember what happened then and then.

They looked back on the past; their fights between the other worlds, boys and some happy memories and every memory made everyone happy and no one thought anything about the sorrow.

"Hihi! I will never forget when we were on a picnic with boys. But I don't want to see Martin splashing the water again or he will become a frog", Irma said and everybody laughed. Though there really was nothing so funny. Only Hay Lin started to think sad things. "Next summer with same together!"

"At the same place! At the same time! W.I.T.C.H. is the best on summer!" girls, except Hay Lin, shouted and had so fan together. They didn't even notice how Hay Lin moved on to the window. She looked how it was snowing so quietly and peacefully. She loved winter and she was sure that this was her last one.

"_I just think when the white snow will change to water again? When it will melt away, flowers will be out, birds will sing and They will be running along the beach? But I… shall I never be able to see how the spring and summer warms after the cold winter? Shall I never feel the cool wind blowing over me? Shall I never be able to walk along the coastline and admire the sunset?"_ Hay Lin look back on the past. _"The last summer… was the best summer I never had!"_

---

On that last summer, Hay Lin had been spending her best time with her friends. They had been on the beach and they all had so funny and wonderful moments together. They had played volleyball, sunbathed, eaten, swum and done everything cool! Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin had even taken a part on the beauty contest.

"Wohooo! We won!" girls shouted gladly after the volleyball- game. Only Irma was thinking something and then she said:

"Nothing new. Of course we won", they all laughed quietly. After the volleyball they went swimming. And they still tossed the ball. Only Cornelia was afraid of water but with Peter she even loved to go swimming in the sea. They started tossing the ball. Hay Lin threw the ball to Joel that he could throw it to Irma and into Irma's face. The plan succeeded! Irma was standing when the ball hit her face and she fell into the sea.

"Can't you threw any better!" Irma asked after standing up and throw the ball back to Joel. And Joel throw back to her and this time it hit middle of her face. Well, after that Irma attacked Joel and they were "fighting". Everybody laughed and the game continued.

There was a beauty contest in the afternoon. W.I.T.C.H.- girls took a part in the contest and with a little magic they became so beautiful that judges nearly fainted when they saw girls. Cornelia and Hay Lin shared the first place and Will was second and Irma and Taranee shared the third place. Judges had had some problems when deciding the winners.

"Of course the judges nearly fainted when they saw you and your friends", Eric stated to Hay Lin when Hay Lin had returned to him and they had been laying next to each others.

"Help, I'm going to look like a red alien if you go on calling me beautiful", Hay Lin said and her cheeks were red. Eric looked at her smiling. Hay Lin was blushing more and more when she went on looking Eric's tender brown eyes. "Stop!"

"Eh… what? You don't look like an alien, and much less red. I think you're just like the one red rose middle of the flower field. And that rose is the most beautiful of all flowers", he smiled and Hay Lin got more nervous.

"Stop!" she laughed and turned her head somewhere else. _"He's talking me just like he would be my boyfriend." _

"Hay Lin, may I ask you something? And will you receive it with everything it includes?" Eric asked a strange question and Hay Lin turned her face to him. There was a shell in his hands. Hay Lin took it and looked at it just like waiting something.

"Open it", Eric said. And she opened the shell. There was a some kind of card in the shell. She looked at the photo on the card and she knew that place. Long and beautiful beach in the sunset and some stars were in the sky. Port Nelson. Hay Lin turned the card and read:

"_Welcome to the Port Nelson! To the city of summer and stars. This is a place where you are able to share happy moments with your friends and family or maybe with your love. The trip will be made from 5th June to 21st June by the name Lyndon. This an invitation to lovely Hay Lin. Welcome to Port Nelson in next summer!"_ Hay Lin nearly forgot how to speak.

"W-what? You can't be serious!" she couldn't realize what was said in the card.

"Mum and Dad have been in the Port Nelson and they'd like to go there again. I asked if you could come with us and they were agreed. So, if you really want to leave, welcome. You know that place, don't you? And you're birthday will be a day before leaving so this is a one birthday present from me", Eric told happily and was waiting Hay Lin's reaction to his words. She was looking at the card and then Eric. She was so happy that she could even cry for it!

"Oh, Eric. You're lovely!" she yelled and jump to embrace Eric.

"Hello, doves!" Peter yelled. Hay Lin turned around and looked at Peter at the same time as he took a picture. Hay Lin had been so happy about the Eric's present that she couldn't stop smiling for many hours or many days. But still… in that day they were still friends.

Hay Lin and Eric would never forget that moment. Now she was holding this photo in her hands, in her room. Her lips shook again and she looked at the beautiful and big shell that was laying on the windowsill. But the content was more beautiful and bigger. Hay Lin took the shell in her hands and didn't open it immediately. She was prepared for crying. And by shaking hands she opened the shell and took the card in her hands. It was read beautiful text on the reverse side. The text that told too much. Too much about the things that had happened. The things that could had been happened but never happened. Things that Hay Lin had waited for so long. But believe, hope and love won't be able to save you always.

And before anyone said anything, Hay Lin started to cry and let the sad and horrible truth blow through her as the cold wind. And just like a wind she should carry on till the end.

---

Hay Lin had been afraid she would have been killed in that night, already but she wasn't. It was a Christmas Eve morning and she went to eat breakfast with her parents. The atmosphere was much different than before. No one said anything.

"Thank you about the porridge, Mum. It was gorgeous!" Hay Lin said and smiled. Mum smiled but her eyes were sad. "Mum and Dad… may I go out with Eric in the evening?" Hay Lin asked when she was done. First her parents were against her going because this was their last Christmas together. But soon they realized how much they really loved each other and so they let her go.

"Okay, if you promise to be here until six. Are you going to your friends, too?" Mum asked. Hay Lin nodded and was really thankful.

"Yes! Thank you!" Hay Lin said and was so happy that she could see the girls and Eric today. And then after six she left to Orube's house.

"Take care, Dear! Have a great fun!" Mum shouted after her just like Hay Lin would have been still a little girl but who wouldn't be worried about her daughter who had a HIV- infection.

At Orube's house girls were having fun all the time. They baked some gingerbread, laughed at their jokes and did everything what just was fun until Hay Lin remembered she should meet Eric very soon at the Observatory.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Will asked her before her leaving.

"I don't know. Eric said he has some plans. Just walking around the city and so on. I promise to tell everything tomorrow", Hay Lin said and winked when she opened the door. She smiled and didn't even remember she was dying. She just wanted to enjoy every moment she had left.

"You had better tell! See you then. Remember us! Always remember W.I.T.C.H.!" Irma reminded winking and then hugged her. The other girls hugged her, too, and during the embrace Hay Lin felt so strange. Her heart was hurt and it was really painful to walk away from Orube's house. She turned around by the port. The house was so beautiful with the Christmas lights and snow. In the end, she turned around smiling and went on her journey to Eric.

And so they met at the Observatory. They smiled, Eric took her hand and they went for a walk on a snowy street. The Christmas songs were playing, people were going shopping and there were many Christmas decorations by the windows. They brought warm and light to the coldness and darkness of the winter.

"Let's go to that Chinese restaurant, okay?" Eric said and so they did. At the restaurant, they were sharing some happy memories and photos they had. From that day on the beach. So much happy memories about running along the coastline, playing volleyball and swimming in the sea. And the last days since they declared to each other. Their first kiss. Hay Lin wanted so much to see spring's flowers and hear singing birds and the roar of the sea again. And Hay Lin was still waiting them all.

Hay Lin took the shell that had been given by Eric and the photo inside of it. Eric stopped smiling.

"I will cancel that trip if you really… you know…", he didn't want to say about death. Not now. He didn't want to admit that terrible thing. Hay Lin shook her head but not for that she was dying.

"No, Eric. Don't cancel the one expensive trip because of me. It's not a reason for being unable to leave", Hay Lin said just like her dead wouldn't make any difference.

"Yes, it is the best reason for being unable to leave", Eric said and Hay Lin wasn't agree.

"No, it's not. You can't stay away from Port Nelson only because of me. Please, Eric, go there and have fun as far as I'm concerned", Hay Lin asked and looked at Eric who was thinking about answer. He was really sad but after the moment he nodded. "Thank you!" Hay Lin smiled.

After they had done, they went for a walk. They walked by the wedding- shop. Hay Lin stopped and looked at the white and beautiful wedding- dress. She felt some tear drops in her eyes. She could never wear that dress and step to the altar with a loyal husband next to her.

"I really would like to see you wearing that wedding- dress", Eric said and embraced her. Hay Lin could only nod. And so they went on. Why? Why everything was forbidden from her?

They didn't know where to go but they wanted to go inside. It was really cold and dark.

"Eh… do you have any plan?" Hay Lin asked him. They arrived to some kind of bar. Hay Lin looked at Eric just like he would have become mad. "Eh… Eric? That is a --",

"It's a karaoke- bar if you noticed", Eric pointed. Hay Lin said "oh"- voice and realized what he was meaning.

"Karaoke-bar? Do you mean that we will sing… or…?"

"Yep! Let's test our singing skills", Eric said and took tightly Hay Lin's hand.

"No, Eric. I can't sing and I can't appear---", but Eric stopped Hay Lin by laughing.

"Haha! There will be only me and you, silly. This is not a show", he said.

"What!" Hay Lin didn't understand what her boyfriend was meaning. They entered and went to the ticket office.

"One karaoke room for two, please", Eric asked and Hay Lin looked at him strangely. What was he doing? Just a moment she was still thinking what a hell was going on but then she got it. They entered to the small room where were two chairs, one table and the platform with a little television and four speakers.

"Do you really think we are going to sing?" she knew her question was stupid but she just wanted to ask something.

"No, we are going to make a little movie about the red alien", Eric answered and Hay Lin giggled a little. Then she walked to the platform to look song choices. There were too many. She laughed at some of them. She found some funny and sad songs.

_"This will be very fun!" _she thought when they started singing. First they sang some funny songs and love songs. Then they even tried to sing hard- rock but it didn't succeeded. Anyway they had really fun. And in the end Hay Lin loved singing. She noticed some new skills in herself. She was searching a new song and she found a sad and beautiful song that was _Moonlight Lover _by Coco Lee. It was a Chinese version and Eric let her sing alone and he sat on the chair listening her singing. The song began with a beautiful melody and when Hay Lin started singing, her voice was so different. More beautiful than ever.

"_I'm waking up from sleeping in the moonlight, the waning crescent made me think of you. Don't want to wake up, who understands? Afraid that when my eyes open, you won't be here", _Hay Lin stopped for a while during the intermezzo. During that she and Eric were looking each others. Eric even understood some of those Chinese words. And when he looked into Hay Lin's eyes, he saw how her eyes where bright but black like an ice. Then she went on. "_My lover's heart has sunk into the sea, take me there to search it out. Please love me for 10,000 years, using your heart. Love is moonlight's present. I'll await an Angel's love letter. Saying you love me_", she stopped during the intermezzo and then she went on: "_For love, I'm willing to sleep deeply without waking_. _Is eternity here or not? Blame my heart for being unable to let go. North Star, take me away! Don't conceal yourself-- seek out that love… I love you, every night. I'm waiting_", she stopped again. And now the tears came out. She couldn't help them at all but she was still going on. "_For love, my heart is sleeping in the moon's ocean .This lonely me is missing whom? Who understands? I'm crying tears beneath this moon. (I'm also sleeping deeply in the moonlight). (Without regrets. Waiting for a true-hearted person to kiss me awake", _now she started to shake. She felt weak and Eric noticed that. He was going to take her away but Hay Lin didn't let him do that. She really wanted to sing that song, whatever he wanted or not! _"I'm in a sleeping… dream for a day… Also in recollection for a year…. Say you love me. For love… I'm willing to sleep deeply… until forever", _when she was getting more silent she started to cry. She let the microphone to fall from her hands. Eric came to her and let her fall into his embrace. The silence. Only the ending vocals were playing on the background during their embrace.

"Hay Lin. I've never heard anyone singing any better than you."

---

The evening was getting darker and darker. Though it was so dark and late, they was still walking from the place to the next one. They walked over the school that looked so empty and dead without its pupils and teachers. They went to the park. It was so beautiful and… sorrowful view. It was so cold.

They went to the cliffs. There where they declared weeks ago and now it was covered by the snow. And holding their hands they went to lay in the snow. Hay Lin made some snow angels and smiled. Eric looked at her smiling. She really still had reasons to live. "It's just… so wonderful! I will never want to leave away!" she had forgotten the reason to die. Why she really was dying? Just because of that stupid accident? But she left to see Eric. Scaring that she will never see him again. And somehow… now dead was pretending them to be together. Never. Was that really a reason for that? That she was dying instead of Eric would had been left away and just for a while. She was dying because of _stupid _sacrifice and love. Was she really that silly?

Her smile froze. An odd feeling blew through her body. It was cold and freezing but still she felt like her skin would have been burnt. She was in pain and tried not to think about it. But Eric already noticed that something was wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked little worried. Hay Lin sighed and smiled just like everything would have been alright.

"I'm alright. I just to want be near of you", she said and went to Eric's embrace. It was calm and warm. Finally the pain went off and it was more peaceful to lay on there. She felt so fine. She just looked at the beautiful sky with its stars and moon. She wanted to sing so hard. That song she sang at the karaoke- bar. She started quietly and Eric nearly fell in sleep. Hay Lin stopped and turned to look at him.

"Sing", he smiled. Hay Lin was about to cry again.

"I just would like to kiss you but… why is it so rude? I can't do anything but be here and sing", she said sadly. Eric's eyes were just like frozen and Hay Lin didn't know what he was thinking. He smiled.

"Do you want to know a one thing? There's no wound anymore", he said smiling and Hay Lin could say only:

"What?"

"It's healed up", and then he kissed her tenderly. For a moment she kept her eyes opened. She had waited this for so long and now it happened. She wept and closed her eyes. And she felt so weak but she didn't care of it. She wanted to live here and right now. And after the kiss they embraced tenderly and never wanting to let go.

The silence. Not harrowing but still Hay Lin wasn't feeling well now. It was hard even to move her hand. And when she tried to open her mouth to sing it felt like the mouth was pushed by the heavy rock. But soon the bad feeling went off and she could sang.

"_I'm waking up from the sleeping in the moonlight…the waning crescent made me think of you… Don't want to wake up, who understands? Afraid that when my eyes open, you won't be here", _she sang after half an hour. It was still cold but Hay Lin didn't want to leave. Eric was holding and listening her. Her song was really beautiful and sad. Just never wanted to stop singing it even if she felt so weak and cold. But the song made her feel all better. But too… all sadder. Everything happened too fast. She wanted to be there forever but she couldn't because of the coldness and her disease. "_My lover's heart has sunk into the sea, take me there to search it out. Please love me for 10,000 years, using your heart. Love is moonlight's present… I'll await an Angel's love letter…", _she turned to Eric. As well as she could. "Eric?" He looked at her and saw the weakness on her face.

"Hay Lin? Are you okay? You look so pale", he saidHay Lin sighed and looked at him.

"Just fine. It's just a little cold… but I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you. I just… wanted to say… I love you. I don't know why but somehow it just makes me feel better", she said smiling. Eric smiled back to her.

"I'll stay here as long as you want. I love you, too", he kissed her tenderly before she turned and… drop into his embrace. She was shaking. What could help here anymore? She was sharing the memories with herself. Maybe the memories, love, hope and believe could save her. She looked at the picture and went on singing:

"_Saying you love me…For love, I'm willing to sleep deeply without waking_… _Is eternity here or not? Blame my heart for… being unable to let go. North Star, take me away! Don't conceal yourself-- seek out that love… I love you, every night. I'm waiting", _the tears came. She looked at Eric's face. He was staring into the distance. There were sorrow and fear in his glistening eyes. As the tears came out from his eyes Hay Lin started to realize and know right answers to her questions. Whatever she tried to do anything to save herself nothing happened. She couldn't do anything, Eric couldn't do anything, parents and friends couldn't do anything, Kandrakar couldn't do anything, the doctors couldn't do anything and nothing could be happened by itself. She believed, hoped and loved but nothing really happened. It's just so that they can't save. Really… in her heart she knew there wasn't any way to save her. She didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to say she was leaving this place. Heatherfield. Its school, seasons, happy people and after all W.I.T.C.H., parents and Eric. And she was moving somewhere else. Some place, where from she could never return. Eric returned but she won't.

She cried silent tears. They froze on her cheek. She was frozen and she felt so weak that she could only move her mouth. Her skin was white and pale. And trying to get warm in herself she squeezed the photo and Eric's hands together. But the warm didn't come back anymore. She was afraid of forgetting W.I.T.C.H., her parents and Eric.

"_For love, my heart is sleeping in the moon's ocean .This lonely me is missing whom? Who understands? I'm crying tears beneath this moon. (I'm also sleeping deeply in the moonlight). (Without regrets. Waiting for a true-hearted person to kiss me awake",_ she went on singing as well as she could. But it was too difficult. Too difficult to say those words that told too much. _"I'm sorry, girls. I think I promised too much. I promised to tell you about everything what happened to me and Eric. I'm sorry…I can't. I just can't come back to you and share it all with you… again. I can't move anywhere. Mum and Dad… sorry, I couldn't take care. It really would have been too difficult to do that. And I'm sorry I will… never… be able to come… back home. Sorry! And Eric… this is my fault. Why I was so stupid and came to the airport? Though I knew you will return some day. And now… some of us… will never return. But you still love me. Please, don't let go. Never leave me! Please, stay here with me until… till…", _she couldn't think it to the end. She cried silent and looked to the sky. There was a star shining just above her. It was that the brightest star she never had seen. It was calling her and she could even smile to it.

"_I'm in a sleeping… dream for a day… Also in recollection for a year…. Say you love me. For love… I'm willing to sleep deeply…", _and now she felt how the wind whispered: "Come with me… fly with me. Fly with me… so high. " And feeling how the pain and coldness were passing away from her. She was ready to say her last words… "_… until forever", … _and spread her wings to fly.

Eric sighed. He has been sleeping and when he woke he felt how cold it was. Now really should leave.

"Hay Lin, it's late and really cold. We should go. They must be worried about us", Eric said and expected the answer. But nothing was heard, only a silence. "Hay Lin? Are you sleeping?" Eric tried to take his hands off her hands. But they were so cold and soft that he couldn't let go off them. Just because of… the fear. He took a better hold and let Hay's body lay on his rest. Her face was white and pale as snow. It was really hard. Hard to tell himself the truth. That she really… was gone. But he couldn't admit it so quickly. He wanted still believe she was just sleeping and she was going to wake up from her sleep. "You're just sleeping, aren't you?" he tried but it was in vain. He stroked her face and couldn't stop any tear he got in his eyes. He wanted go on saying: "You're just sleeping. Just wake up… and smile at me." But he couldn't lie himself anymore. And he tighten his grab unable to let go off her. He felt the wind blowing over him and he heard beautiful singing. The wind, it sang and sang and Eric had to sing with it. He embraced Hay Lin's body, let his tears came out and… he sang:

"_I'm waking up from sleeping in the moonlight, the waning crescent made me think of you. Don't want to wake up, who understands? Afraid that when my eyes open, you won't be here… _ _Saying you love me…For love, I'm willing to sleep deeply without waking_… _Is eternity here or not? Blame my heart for… being unable to let go. North Star, take me away! Don't conceal yourself-- seek out that love… I love you, every night. I'm waiting…",_

----

The sad end. Yeah, and the song is for a memory of the boy who died four years ago on explosion of shopping center. He was an ice skater and was a part of skating team where my sister was skating, too. They were good friends and he was friend for me, too. Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon- movie was a theme for their free program. They won some contests by that theme and while that time, the boy was killed by that explosion. And when we were in the hall, remembering him, this song was playing on a background. You cannot be crying when skaters are surrounding the ice with candles, in the dark hall. And I haven't stopped loving this song.

So, if you say this was sad, don't think it on bad way because the sorrow and dead have some kind of meaning in the story. I had made happy ending to this story but it wasn't so good as this was. And if saying it was sad, you make me happy. J

The lyrics during the story are translation from the Chinese version. There are two real versions of the song, English and Chinese but the lyrics are so different. And Chinese was so much better than English, so I put it in the story. And now, comments?


End file.
